igrowikifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
FlatOut 2
Bugbear Entertainment|Издатель = Empire Interactive Vivendi Universal Games|Год выпуска = 29 июня 2006 года 30 июня 2006 года 1 августа 2006 года|Изображение = FlatOut2Coverart.jpg|Платформы = Windows, PlayStation 2, XboX Classic, Mac OS, Linux|Режимы игры = Одиночный, локальный мультиплеер (онлайн-мультиплеер отменен с 2013 года)|Языки = |Локализатор = Бука}} FlatOut 2 ' — компьютерная игра жанра "аркадный автосимулятор". Разработана компанией Bugbear Entertaiment, издана — Empire Interactive совместно с Vivendi Universal Games. Является сиквелом FlatOut. На территории СНГ совместными усилиями компании "Бука" игра была выпущена 29 июня 2006 года. Затем релиз был в Европе - 30 июня 2006 года. 1 августа 2006 года игра добралась до США. Игровой процесс Игра представляет собой аркадные гонки на выживание. В игре есть 5 классов автомобилей: 'Дерби-класс: 'Дешевые и доступные автомобили представляют первый класс автомобилей в гонках FlatOut. Они больно бьют, но не так быстры, как остальные машины. * Chili - Renault 5/Le * Malice - Chrysler Valiant Charger R/T E49 * Roamer - Chevrolet C10 * Shaker - Dodge Dart Sport * Blaster XL - Ford Bronco * Banger - Lancia 037 Rally * Spitter - Chevrolet Chevelle * Switchblade - Chevrolet Monza * Venom - AMC Javelin AMX 'Гоночный класс: Мощные машины для гонок с соревнований. "Хороший выбор для самца" в жестком втором классе. Машины: * CTR - Honda CR-X * Boxer * Mad Rash * Nevada * Lancea * Fortune * Daytana * Bullet * Lentus * Ventura * Insetta. Уличный класс: 'Самые тюнингованные машины для самого лучшего набора FlatOut. Самые быстрые, как в скорости, так и в поломке. Машины: Chili Pepper, Scorpion, Insetta Sport, Sparrowhawk, Crusader, CTR Sport, Vexter XS, Speedshifter, Canyon, Terrator, Sunray, Speedevil, Road King, Bullet GT. 'Бонус-класс: Машины, которые открываются только через чит-коды. Машины: Pimpster, Flatmobile, Mob Car, School Bus, Rocket, Truck Трюковые машины: 'Особые машины с реактивным двигателем. Идеальны для трюков. Машины: Starflight, Trailblazer, Afterburner, Rocket, Nucleon. Цель игрока первым добраться до финиша (режим "Карьера", "Одиночная гонка" и "Одиночный заезд"), показать лучший результат (режим "Одиночный трюк") или остаться единственным выжившим (режим "Дерби"). Подробнее о режимах: 'Карьера. Вас ждет испытание из 31 заезда и 27 событий, разбросанных по 4 класса: Дерби-класс Гоночный класс, Уличный класс и 4 финала. По окончании заезда, в зависимости от места, гонщику выдают очки. Тот, кто наберет больше очков - победит. Очки распределяются следующим образом: Чтобы пройти карьеру на 100%, нужно пройти все заезды и события на золото. Одиночная гонка. 'Выбери трек, машину и вперед! Победит тот, кто доедет до финиша первым. 'Трюк. '12 трюков: High Jump, Bowling, Ski Jump, Curling, Stone-Skipping, Ring of Fire, Field Goal, Royal Flush, Basketball, Darts, Baseball, Soccer. Для каждого нужно найти свой подход. 'Одиночный заезд. Гонки по кольцевым трекам. На выбор 9 трасс. 'Одиночное дерби. 'Здесь нет места жалости. 6 арен, на каждой по 8 машин. Чтобы выиграть, нужно остаться единственным выжившим, но чтобы это сделать, нужно ударять соперника. Всего есть 6 сил удара. # Slam (1 звезда) - Самый слабый удар. # Power Hit (2 звезды) - Средний по силе удар. # Super Flip (3 звезды) - После удара соперник переворачивается на крышу. # Blast Out! (3 звезды) - Сильный удар. # Crash Out! (4 звезды) - После удара соперник вылетает в лобовое стекло. Зачисляется только в гонках. # Wrecked! (5 звезд) - После удара машина соперника взрывается и вылетает из гонки. Отличия от первой части Во второй части FlatOut изменено поведение автомобиля при повреждениях. Если в первой части можно было врезаться сколько угодно и ты не взорвешься, то во второй части даже потеря колеса приводит к проблеме. Если теряется переднее колесо - транспорт теряет управляемость, если заднее - хуже разгоняется. В FlatOut 2 сделан особый упор на проработку персонажей игры, являющихся бессменными оппонентами игрока в каждом состязании, будь то гонка или выполнение трюков, в игре их семеро. Каждый из пилотов имеет свою проработанную личность, отличающую его как по внешнему виду — пол, этническая принадлежность, манера одеваться, так и вкусовыми предпочтениями в автомобилях, их цветовой раскраске и поведению персонажа на дороге во время заезда. Знакомство игрока с конкурирующими пилотами начинается ещё в начальной заставке, в конце которой они предстают изображенными в полный рост с управляемыми ими болидами, кроме того, на экранах загрузки часто показываются их изображения с короткими фактами из биографии; так же во время заезда при приближении к любому из участвующих автомобилей в левом нижнем углу экрана всплывает подсказка с именем пилота и изображением его лица. Саундтрек Игра получила динамичный саундтрек в стиле «гаражный рок», с такими знаменитыми исполнителями как Megadeth, Rob Zombie, Nickelback и Papa Roach; основной темой игры стала дорожка «Demon Speeding» исполнителя Rob Zombie, проигрываемая в заставке. Исполнитель — Название: # Alkaline Trio — Mercy Me # Alkaline Trio — Fall Victim # Audioslave — Your Time Has Come # Audioslave — Man or Animal # Fall Out Boy — 7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) # Fall Out Boy — Snitches, and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers # Megadeth — Symphony of Destruction # Mötley Crüe — Dr. Feelgood # Nickelback — Ripley's Believe it or Not|Believe it or Not # Nickelback — Flat On The Floor # Papa Roach — Blood Brothers # Papa Roach — Not Listening # Rise Against — Give it All # Rob Zombie — Demon Speeding # Rob Zombie — Feel So Numb # Supergrass — Richard III # Supergrass — Road to Rouen # The Chelsea Smiles — Nowhere Ride # The Vines — Don't Listen to the Radio # Underoath — Reinventing Your Exit # Wolfmother — Dimension # Wolfmother — Pyramid # Yellowcard — Breathing # Yellowcard — Rough Landing, Holly # Zebrahead — Lobotomy for Dummies Галерея Игровое меню.jpg|Игровое меню Кубок.jpg|Кубок Плохая идея - брать эту машину.jpg|Плохая идея - брать эту машину Финиш.jpg|Финиш! После гонки.jpg|После гонки Гараж в Карьере.jpg|В Карьере Магазин в Карьере.jpg|Магазин в Карьере Дерби.jpg|На дерби Трюк 2.jpg|Трюк 2 Трюк 1.jpg|Трюк 1 Гонка.jpg|На гонке Перед гонкой.jpg|Выбор машины Оценки Плюсы * Хороша графика * Неплохой автопарк * Отличный саундтрек * Разрушаемость на высоте * Наличие чит-кодов Минусы * Туповатый ИИ Итог Категория:Гонки Категория:Игры на PC Категория:Финские игры Категория:2006 год Категория:FlatOut Категория:Car combat